Escape
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: Rin Kagamine melakukan pelarian dari kenyataan dunia yang menolaknya. Bertemu seorang malaikat penyelamat; Mikuo Hatsune. Dan sang kupu-kupu hitam baru; Megurine Luka /"Mikuo?"/ … seseorang mengintip mereka; ia sama sekali tak tersenyum; chap 4. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Escaped**

Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid

Warning : Gajeness, Abalness, OOC, OOT maybe? (?), Typo(s) & MissTypo(s) berserakan dimana–mana (?), Alur ga jelas, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read, ne ~!

Summary : "Aku ingin ke dunia itu Len—Dunia yang penuh kebohongan itu. Aku ingin _melarikan diri_." / … Maka itu, aku ingin membuat nee-chan tertawa!" / "Kenapa? Kenapa.. mesti kau len..?"

**A/N :**

N-ne .. Sacchan here .. / Dan ini fic pertama saya yang .. Abal. Gomenne kalo banyak kesalahan Minna ~! /Sujud

(Misa : Pasti bagus yaa ~~ :3) N-ngga bagus ..

(Rue : Setuju sama misachii o,o) Engga bagus woi! Ok, Abaikan Author Note yang ga jelas ini OTZ

(Rue : berarti saya ngga jelas, hn? ^^) B-Bukan begitu Nii-chan! M-maksudnya yang ga jelas itu .. Mikuo!, eh .. (Mikuo : Kok malah saya?) Ehh! B-bu—(Misa : Udah kalian berantemnya ==" . Maaf Readers, jadi menuhin A/N gini ^^" Nah—

—**Here we go ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

_Flashback_

"Sebenarnya.. dunia ini .. apa? Kenapa dunia seakan menolaku? Kenapa?" Sekali lagi, seorang gadis berambut _blonde hair_ itu menangis. Meneteskan bulir-bulir bening dari ke dua bola mata azure-nya. Perasaanya sedang terombang-ambing sekarang. Ia bingung, Ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang terus menerus melilit kepalanya. Semakin ia berusaha mencari jawaban, semakin jawaban itu sulit untuk ditemukan.

"_Nee_, Rin nee -chan, _Doshite?_"

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata nya menangkap sosok yang—sangat—dikenalinya.

"Eh ? tidak. _Dainjoubu_." Rin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan paksa ; Berusaha membuat senyuman yang manis dihadapan Len.

Len—Laki-laki yang merupakan adik Rin tersebut—Menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Dia sangat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya, menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Katakan hal itu padaku _Nee-chan_, Aku tahu kau berbohong." Ujar Len tegas. Rin menundukkan kepalanya, _Apakah harus ku katakan hal ini pada Len? Mungkin ini saatnya aku menemukan jawaban yang ku cari itu._

" Ung .. Shota, Sebenarnya, dunia itu apa ?"

Len menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan—yang menurutnya konyol itu—terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulut kakaknya. Rin yang mengetahui hal itu, menjitak kepala Len dengan penuh amarah, "Baka na Len!" Dengusnya kesal. "Ahahaha Gomen – gomen_, Nee-chan_," Cengir Len. Rin memalingkan wajahnya, ingin rasanya ia menjedotkan kepala adiknya ke dinding sampai hancur. Tapi hei, Rin tak sekejam itu kan?

"Dunia itu .. ada dua,"

Rin terkejut mendapat jawaban tak logis dari adiknya. _Apa.. maksudnya?_

"Ada dunia yang penuh kebohongan belaka, yang menghancurkan diri kita secara perlahan. Tapi terkadang membuatmu ketagihan berada di dalamnya. Dan, ada dunia yang penuh fakta, bukti, dan kejujuran, Tapi kebanyakan manusia tak sanggup menghadapi itu semua." Jelas Len seraya tersenyum ke arah kakaknya—yang tampaknya—masih kebingungan.

"Dunia apa yang kau pilih , Shota?" Len tersentak mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya.

_Dunia yang kupilih? Ah, aku belum seutuhnya menentukan itu, _pikir Len. "Ng .. entahlah. Aku tak bisa memilih." Jawab Len asal. Rin menundukan kepalanya, "Aku ingin ke dunia itu Len—Dunia yang penuh kebohongan itu. Aku ingin _melarikan diri_."

_._

_._

_Aku ingin melarikan diri_

_._

_walau aku tahu_

_._

_aku belum seutuhnya siap_

_._

_._

"—_Internet ?" _Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Len mengangguk mantap,"Yup, Internet. Dunia kedua yang kumaksudkan."

" Ng .. aku masih belum mengerti." Rin menatap layar _handphone_-nya dengan kebingungan. _Ya ampun, Nee-chan. Kau benar-benar polos ya? _Len mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Err.. yah, pokoknya begitulah! Selamat datang ke dunia maya, _Nee-chan!_" Ujar Len riang. Tapi siapapun tau, keceriaan Len terlihat … _aneh_.

Rin—yang mulai menyadari hal itu—menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang .. entahlah, sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, begitu menurut Len.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa _Nee-chan_ begitu ingin melarikan diri?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan dari Len, Tapi kemudian Mulut Rin terbuka, "I-itu Karena ….

.

.

.

.

_Mereka tak menerimaku, Mereka anggap aku tak ada_

_._

_._

_Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja_

.

.

.::End of Flashback::.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Tadaima.." Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu rumahku. Sepi, itu yang menjawab panggilanku. Aku memandang sekeliling dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Len, Aku tahu ka—""OKAERI NEE-CHAAN ~!" Dengan kecepatan _inhuman _Len berlari dan menubruk ku hingga aku ja—ralat. Terjungkal.

"K-Kau gila hah?" Aku menatap Len dengan pandangan, _kau-manusia-atau-pisang? ._

"Tentu saja aku tidak gila nee-chan~" Len nyengir kearahku. Aku memalingkan muka dan berdiri, "Jangan membuatku kesal, Shota. kau jadi aneh sejak.. hari itu. Sungguh. Kau sebenarnya kenapa, _huh_? Pisang!" Bentaku kesal. Len hanya nyengir seperti biasa, "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang satu-satunya menerima nee-chan di dunia ini! Maka itu, aku ingin membuat nee-chan tertawa!"

Aku tersentak mendapat jawaban dari Len, dan kurasakan wajahku memanas layaknya kepiting panggang. Atau rebus? entahlah. Aku belum memakan kepiting panggang ataupun rebus sekalipun. Apalagi yang mentah.

"Nee-chan, kau demam.? Atau kau tersipu mendapat jawaban manis dariku?" Tanya Len dengan—sangat—percaya diri. "Semua salah!" Dengan kesal ku tendang manusia pisang itu dan dan berlari menuju kamar.

.

"Hhh.. Baka!" Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Oh sial, gara-gara kau wajahku jadi seperti tomat! atau kepiting rebus? ARGH! SIAPA YANG PERDULI DENGAN ITU!

"Tapi.." Aku menghentikan kata-kataku dan menghela nafas panjang," Terimakasih, Shota. Kau terlalu baik."

_Tunggu, apa kataku tadi? terlalu.. baik? AKU TARIK KATA-KATA KU TADI! KUSOO! _

Dan kembali, ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Bahkan lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. kutekankan sekali lagi, LEBIH.

.

"Nee-chan !"

"…"

.

"Nee-chan banguun!"

"Pergi kau Shota, Ini masih pagi bodoh."

.

"Nee-chan, Aku membawakan banyak pisang!"

"Aku tak perduli."

.

"Nee-chan, aku.. _menyukaimu._"

*Hening*

1

2

"—HAAAAAH?" Sontak aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku dan sukses jatuh dengan kepala dibawah alias, _jengking_.

"Fufufu~ Nee-chan salting ya?" Tanya Len dengan PEDE-nya. "Bodoh!" Bentaku kesal. Len hanya terkekeh, "Sudah pagi, Ayo sekolah.". "Malas, ah." Aku merebahkan diri lagi tempat tidur dan siap-siap menuju alam mimpi.

"_Nee-chan_ .. aku sedih kalau kau seperti itu .."

ARGH! Suara Shotanya yang begitu lembut dan hampir menyerupai desahan itu .. Aku tak kuat!

"Baik-baik, Shota! Gah!" Dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Rin Nee-chan suka suaraku ya? _ouw so sweet sekali_~" Ujar Len dengan tampang banci kalong tingkat menengah pertama.

"URUSAI!"

_Dan gayung pun melayang dengan indah _

_._

"Rin _nee-chan_! Cepat sedikit jalanmu!" Teriak Len dari seberang jalan. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam. _Siapa juga yang mau sekolah? Salah sendiri kau mengajaku, Shota ! _Dengan sengaja kulambatkan langkahku, mencoba membuatnya menyesal telah mengajaku ke sekolah.

Tapi ..

"Rin nee-chan! AWAS M—"

.

.

_eh?_

_._

_._

_Kenapa aku terasa seperti di … dorong?_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa ada suara.. benturan?_

.

"U-uh .. Ada apa?" Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Semuanya tampak buram. _Dimana ini? _Aku melihat ke sekitar dan mendapatkan .. banyak orang berkerumun. Aku bangkit dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi diantara celah-celah orang-orang yang—sangat—mengganggu.

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Anak ini tak akan bertahan lama!"

_Wah, ada kecelakaan?_

"Kyaa! Kasihan anak ini! mungkin ia sudah tak bisa diselamatkan!"

_siapa? siapa?_

Dengan penasaran aku melonggokan kepalaku dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Buram, pandangan itu yang terlihat dimataku. Air mataku perlahan turun, dan akhirnya menjadi deras. Sangat deras. Dan tak kunjung berhenti menetes. Walau sebenarnya otakku belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Naluriku dengan cepat memberi sinyal. Sepenuhnya, hatiku belum percaya, Aku benar-benar tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Tapi kenyataan seaakan menghapus semua keraguanku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa.. mesti kau, Len..?"

.

_To be Contiuned!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yak, Inilah Fic gajhe saya, mohon dimaklumi atas banyaknya Typo serta MissTypo yang menyebar luas (?). karna .. Ini Fic pertama Author gajheness yg satu ini ;u;

(Rue : Dimohon kesedian para senpai sekalian untuk me-review fic ini, Agar kami bisa lebih semangat dalam berkarya dan menjadi lebih baik lagi #Bows) Sejak kapan nii-chan jadi formal? ;w;

(Misa : Ruepyon kata-katanya sugoi oAob )

(Rue : Fufufu (?))

Mungkin nii-chan lagi stress gara" lagi ujian pemantapan ne.. o.o Ganbatte buat Nii-chaan ~!

(Rue : Arigatou ^^)

(Mia : Yup, Ganbatte Ruepyon! nah, Mind to RnR minna? :3)

(Rue : And no flame!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

**Part 2**

Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid

Warning : Gajeness, Abalness, OOC, OOT maybe? (?), Typo(s) & MissTypo(s) berserakan dimana–mana (?), Alur ga jelas, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read, ne ~!

Summary : "Jangan buat aku kesal Shota. Bisakah kau membuka matamu?"/ "Len .. Len .. Len .." Hanya satu nama itu yang terucap pelan dibibirku ; Tolong dengarkan panggilanku Len!

**A/N **

Dan akhirnya, Part 02 datang. Hore \QuQ/

(Rue : Semangat sekali o,o) Harus dong! QuQd (?)

(Misa : Sacchan sugoii :3) Jangan bilang sugoi .. OTZ

Nee minna.. Di fic yg kedua ini .. di m(Rue : di mohon kesediaanya untuk me-review, makasih!)

(Misa : Ruepyon, kau seenaknya mengambil hak orang lain ==) N-ngga apa kok Micchan~! x3

(Rue : Fufu, salah sendiri enak dijailin (?)) … ;w; Ok, Abaikan Manusia yang satu ini /NunjukRue/ yang penting .. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan QuQ dan sekali lagi, mohon kesedianya untuk review ya? onegaii .. /Sujud

(Rue : *Injek Sacchan* o,o ) (Misa : RUEPYON ==) (Rue : wkwkwk #Kabur)

.

**Yeah, Here we go!**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku tak mau mempercayai mataku saat ini ; karena mataku berbohong. Walau seutuhnya—aku tahu, mataku tak akan berbohong. Dan kenyataan menghapus semua keraguanku. Tapi, Aku tak mungkin sepenuhnya mempercayai ini semua!

"Bangun, Shota,"

Aku menatapnya tajam, berharap dia akan bangun dan kembali tersenyum. Aku menepis semua akal sehat yang mencoba mencegah tindakan bodohku. Tak mungkin Len tersenyum diantara bercak darah yang hampir membungkus seluruh tubuhnya! itu katanya ; Kata akal sehat persetan itu.

"Jangan buat aku kesal Shota. Bisakah kau membuka matamu?"

Lagi, diantara kemarahan yang membakar semua indra ku. Ada kehampaan yang menyelimuti pikiranku. Aku bingung, serius. Yang ada dipikaranku cuma satu, Len bangun dan—tersenyum. Apakah itu salah?

"Shota .. kau hanya bercanda kan? Candaan mu sungguh tak lucu,"

Bangun bodoh, bangun. Harus kukatakan berapa juta kali agar kau bisa membuka matamu dan tersenyum lagi?

"Len, Kumohon, Bangun .."

_Tes_

Air mataku(kembali)menitik. Seiring gemuruh di dadaku yang tak kunjung berhenti memainkan orkestranya.

"Jangan pergi .."

Lututku bergetar. Aku tak kuat, sungguh. Kepalaku berputar seakan dunia ini adalah bianglala. Berputar .. dan terus berputar. Tak mau dan tak bisa terhentikan. _Aku .. kenapa?_

"Len .."

Hening, hanya itu yang menjawab panggilanku.

"Len .."

Senyummu sama sekali tak mengembang. Mata mu masih saja tertutup.

"…."

Aku harus berkata apa lagi?

"LEENN! BANGUN, BAKAAA!"

Kutampar wajah Len yang pucat itu. Tapi Len tak bergeming ; tetap diam di tempat ia berada. Orang-orang menariku menjauhi Len. Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi tak bisa. Mereka terlalu banyak—mereka terlalu kuat. _Kami-sama, inikah keadilan yang kau berikan untuk ku?_

_._

_Tolong,_

_._

_._

_Dengarkan panggilanku, _

.

_dan tersenyum untuku. _

_._

_Aku mohon,_

_._

_Len._

.

.

.

Pemakaman.

Pemakaman itu .. menyesakkan bukan? Dan sialnya, sekarang aku ada disini. Berdiri di depan makam seorang Len Kagamine. Adik ku yang teramat _berharga_.

"Hei Shota, kau kejam," Aku mengepalkan telapa tanganku. Ya, kau begitu kejam padaku Len, kenapa kau pulang lebih dulu? Kenapa kau sama-sekali tidak memberiku salam perpisahan? Dan lagi .. gara-gara aku kau mati! betapa nista nya aku di dunia ini!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dan memeluk batu nisan Len, "Kau tau, _huh?_ betapa berharganya dirimu dimataku, Shota,"

_Jangan menangis, Nee-chan. Aku.. ada disini_

Eh? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat sekeliling. Apa tadi? Suara Len? Tapi Len ..

"Len, Jangan bercanda! Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau ada disini!" Aku bangkit dan menatap tajam ke segala arah. Oh, kau boleh bilang aku gila. Tapi .. tidakah kau dengar suara Len tadi? Itu yang membuat aku gila!

_Ya nee-chan, Aku ada disini. Selalu ada disini_

Kakiku mendadak kaku, aku sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun. Dan entah mengapa, kata-kata sederhana itu berhasil membuatku berteriak bagai orang kesetanan.

"KAU PENGECUT SHOTA! TUNJUKAN WUJUDMU JIKA KAU ADA DISINI! Aku .. Aku .. aku membutuhkanmu.. Bodoh. Sangat membutuhkanmu .." Dan kembali, Air mata yang sedari sempat tertahan. Sekarang tumpah kembali. "Len .. Len .. Len .." Hanya satu nama itu yang terucap pelan dibibirku. Entah sampai kapan.. aku akan terus seperti ini ; jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Sampai kapan?

.

_**One **__**years **__**later**_

Aku menatap layar _handphone_-ku dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah satu tahun .. ya, sudah satu tahun aku tak melihat senyum Len yang seperti dulu lagi. Ah, dia sudah tidak ada ya? Haha.. aku terlalu berlebihan, Harusnya aku tahu kalau Len sudah tiada kan? dan harusnya .. aku menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyebalkan itu! Tapi kau tahu? Itu sulit! Dan .. sudah satu tahun aku memikirkan untuk tetap bertahan atau—melarikan diri.

Sekali lagi, Ku tatap layar _handphone_-ku seraya bertengkar dengan diriku sendiri. Antara tidak dan iya. Tidak-iya-tidak-iya-tidak-iy—ARGH! Begitu sulit!

_Hei .. semuanya sudah jelas kan? Kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri saja?_

Entah memang aku manusia penghayal atau apa, rasanya .. tadi ada yang berbisik ditelingaku. Apa itu hanya halusinasi? Tapi.. Kata-kata itu ada benarnya juga, semuanya sudah jelas kan? Semua orang tak menerimaku didunia ini, dan Len.. telah pergi. Oh, apa berharganya diriku didunia ini?

"Akan kucoba." Aku tersenyum tipis dan dengan perlahan ku tekan tombol-tombol kecil di _handphone_-ku. Dunia maya, dunia kebohongan yang Len maksudkan. Oh, bisakah aku diterima di dunia yang satu ini? Apakah aku akan ditolak lagi? Entahlah, Aku tak dapat membaca takdir. Aku hanya gadis biasa.

.

_Jari-jariku menelusuri_

_._

_Dan mataku hanya menatap_

_._

_._

_Terus menatap, Tak bergeming_

_._

_._

_Sampai sebuah senyum mengembang perlahan_

_._

_Aku sudah .. menemukanya Len!_

_._

_Dunia itu.. Dunia yang kau maksud!_

_._

FriendsTalk. Tulisan itu terus membayang di kepalaku. Dunia itu .. yang akan kuhadapi selanjutnya. Dunia penuh misteri dan kebohongan yang tak berunjung. Persis.. seperti aku bukan? Aku harap .. aku mendapatkan orang-orang yang menerimaku apa adanya.

_To be Contiuned!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

/NgeliatinFicnya/ Pendek .. ;u; Gajhe lagi .. Alurnya kecepetan lagi .. Maaf ya Minna ! /BowsBowsBows/

Habisnya, Nulis Fic nya ngejar waktu sama bikin tugas di warnet (?).. Gomenne QuQ

(Misa :Ganbatte ne, Sacchan! oAob) Arigatouu~ QuQ/

(Rue : Ganbatte o,o) Arigatou, nii-chan! Oh iya, pertama-tama saya mau berterimakasih kepada para readers dan senpai sekalian yang sudah bersedia me-review fic gajhe nan abal saya, Arigatou Gozainmasuu! /Sujud/ Untuk itu, Ijinkan saya membalas review nya disini ya? OuO/

Oh iya hampir lupa /NepukJidat/ FriendsTalk itu ga beneran loh .. cuma bohongan (?) Tapi ga tau juga kalau misalnya ada situs DuMay yang bernama 'FriendsTalk' tadi .. o.o

Saatnya membalas Review ~!

.

**the jigoku shojo**

Waah .. iya EYD saya masih (sangat) kacau .. baru pemula soalnya .. ditambah, baru kali ini menulis fic .. Maaf ya senpai! /Sujud/ Dan … Makasih atas semua kritikanya senpai! Kritikan senpai sangat membantu! Saya memang kurang jeli dalam memberi imbuhan dan semua kesalahan yang sempai katakan tadi .. Resiko masih pemula ;w; dan.. Kira-kira di fic yang satu ini ada kesalahan lagi tidak ya? Kalau ada, mohon pemberitahuanya! /Bows/ Sebelumnya, Arigatou sudah me-review fic abal ini .. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya ~ /BowsBowsBows/

**Zaa-chan**

arigatou ne, Zaa-chan! x3

Ah, Maaf saya buat Lenny mati disini .. Gomenne ;w; (Rue : *Siapin Gergaji (?)*) Ngapain kau, Nii-chan? Dx /Tendang/

Makasih Infonya ~ Aku memang lemah dalam penulisan bahasa jepang xD (Kayaknya lemah semuanya ya? /pundung/)

Hehehe .. awalnya mau buat Rin Suicide gara-gara Len mati, Tapi sayangnya alur ceritanya (?) engga mendukung (?) OuOv /Ditendang/

Oh iya, Zaa-chan nge fave Fic saya ya? Hontou ni Arigatouu! padahal Fic-ku ga ada apa-apa nya sama Fic Zaa-chan ;w; Dan..ah! Hampir lupa! Arigatou juga sudah me-review fic saya! di mohon jangan kapok me- review yah? hehe xD

**Hikarin Shii-Chii**

Salam kenal juga ~ baik, Aku panggil Hicchan boleh, ne? x3

Wah ga ada Typo? Ada kok! Banyak malah QuQ /Pluk

Arigatou ne sudah suka sama fic abal saya .. semoga fic nya bisa menghibur Hicchan ~ x3

Waii .. Arigatou informasinya! Saya masih dalam tahapan mempelajari bahasa Jepang soalnya, Arigatouu~~ dan, tentu saja arigatou telah me-review fic abal ini x3

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**

Waah Arigatou sudah menyambut saya di Fandom Voca! Arigatou~ Arigatou~ /Bungkuk

I-iya ini Fic pertama saya .. Ah, Keren? engga kok.. Fic abal gini dibilang keren QuQ

Hehe gomen .. Lennya tak jadiin meninggal .. /DiGilesPisangRaksasa(?)/

Salam kenal juga .. Dan arigatou sudah me–review~! /Sujud/

**MikuMikune**

Halo juga! OuO/ /Bows

Iya .. Ini 3 Author sekaligus, (Rue : Hai o,o) Nii-chan, kau seenaknya nongol! Dx (?) (Misa : Dasar Ruepyon ==") Tapi, Fic abal dan tak bermutu ini saya yang buat QuQ"

Ok, Arigatou saranya dan review nya~! x3

.

… Selesai! QuQd

(Rue : Panjang o,o) A-A-aneh tha kalau panjang? QuQ

(Rue : Sangat *Plak*) ….. ;w; /pundung/

(Misa : Ruepyon usil ==" Nah, RnR minna? :3)

(Rue : Wkwkwk gomen, And no Flame Pliss !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape**

**Part 3**

Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid

Warning : Gajeness, Abalness, OOC, OOT maybe? (?), Typo(s) & MissTypo(s) berserakan dimana–mana (?), Alur ga jelas, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read, ne ~!

Summary : _Aku benci Tuhan. / _"Entah.. saat ini, aku harus sedih atau—bahagia."; Tolong, jangan jadikan pertemuan ini yang terakhir!

**A/N**

… Halo Minna-chan! QuQ/ (?)

Yap, Escape part 3 hadir! Berhubung Fic yang _Fear at the Museum_ bikinan kita ber-3 dan _Terulang atau Dimulai_ bikinan Author Micchan yang top markotop berhasil (?) di publish, jadi .. Aku ikutan boleh kan? OuO /Pluk

(Rue : Silahkan lihat karya kami yang lain, Kami pun juga akan sangat senang bila mendapat Reviews dari reader dan para senpai sekalian) Nii-chan penyakit formalnya kambuh .. o.o

(Misa : Yup, setuju sama ruepyon! :3 Kami akan sangat senang jika karya kami di Review oleh para readers serta senpai sekalian~ Jadi, mohon kesediaannya :3 ) Yup ~ Yup~ Mohon kesediannya ~! /Bows

(Akaito : Jangan menuhin A/N woi) Oh iya-iya maap bang QuQ Nah—

—**Here we go ~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin meletakkan _handphone_-nya di kasur. "Akan ku coba besok, sepulang sekolah." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

_Dan kuharap .. Aku bisa_

_**[At School]**_

Seorang gadis yang mempunyai iris mata Azure itu menatap pintu kelasnya dengan ragu, Lalu dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan, ia menyentuh pintu itu dan menggesernya.

"Ohayou."

Semua mata tertuju padanya; Seorang gadis mungil bernama Rin Kagamine, ini. Rin tak membalas tatapan mereka, karena menurutnya itu tak perlu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas. Tapi, belum sempat ia menggapai tempat duduknya, Seorang anak menghadangnya. _Ah, sudah biasa_

"_Well.. well,_ Rin Kagamine, _huh? _Sedang apa kau ada disini? Pura-pura menjadi kuat hah? Nyadar diri dong! Semua keluargamu sudah Mati! Kenapa kau tak ikut mati juga? Menyesakan!" Seorang anak berambut pendek berwarna coklat menatap Rin sinis. Rin tak menanggapinya; ia hanya menunduk dan beraharap ini semua selesai.

"Meiko, Kau terlalu kasar kepadanya, Kasihan dia. Dia kan sedang depresi karena kematian adik satu-satunya itu. Bukankah lebih baik—" Seorang anak perempuan lainnya maju, _Ah, itu Neru, _Batin Rin.

"—Bukankah lebih baik .. Kita membunuhnya saja? Biar dia bisa bertemu adiknya lagi~ Itu hal bagus bukan?" Seringai Neru. Meiko mengangguk tanda setuju, "Ide yang bagus!" . Sontak Rin mundur ketika Neru mulai mencondongkan sesuatu dilehernya. Sebuah .. _silet_. _Ah, pasti silet yang sangat tajam ya?_

"Jangan jadi pengecut kau!" Terdengar suara lengkingan Kasane Teto. Ia menatap Rin tajam seakan Rin adalah _mangsanya. _"Aku tak pengecut," Ujar Rin dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, "Aku tidak seperti kalian—yang pengecut. Mainnya keroyokan, bukankah itu pengecut?" PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan indah di pipi Rin. "Sialan kau!" Bentak Meiko dan mendorong Rin dengan kasar ke lantai. "Mati sana! M A T I!"

"Hentikan Meiko, Guru sedang menuju kesini." Sebuah suara berat menghentikan tindakan Meiko yang—pastinya—akan bertambah parah. Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menangkap seorang anak laki-laki dengan syal berwarna merah melilit dengan setia di lehernya. _Akaito Shion, _Batin Rin, _Dia si ketua kelas itu kan?_

"Gah! Menyebalkan!" Meiko menginjak kepala Rin dan duduk di bangkunya. _Syukurlah sudah selesai, _Dengan lega Rin berdiri, namun belum sempat ia duduk di bangkunya, Akaito menarik tanganya ke luar kelas. _Ah, Ada apa lagi sekarang?_

Akaito menarik Rin menuju UKS. _Apa aku akan dibunuh disini? dengan alat-alat medis? _Tebak Rin asal. _Oh, mungkin saja kan?_

"Minum ini." Akaito memberi Rin semacam—obat? "Tak perlu, Aku tidak sakit." Rin menepis obat pemberian Akaito dengan kasar. Akaito memandang Rin dengan tatapan datar, lalu ia berdiri, "Kalau begitu pulanglah, Istirahatlah di rumah." Ujarnya seraya keluar dari pintu UKS. Rin menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Terserah apa katamu."

Namun, tanpa Rin—dan mungkin Akaito—sadari, Ada sebuah senyuman tersinggung di bibir seseorang yang sedaritadi berada disana.

.

"Tadaima." Rin mendorong pintu rumahnya perlahan. Lalu ia berhenti, dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tak ada Len yang selalu menyambutnya seperti biasa; Seperti 1 tahun yang lalu. Tersenyum, dan menghiburnya. Tak ada lagi. Semua berubah dan—berbeda. Rin melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menuju ke kamar. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan sesuatu. _Handphone_-nya, Dunia maya-nya. _Ah, Adakah orang yang menyapa ku disana? _Batin Rin. Ia penasaran dan juga—ketakutan. Harus kah ia melihat dunia barunya? Tapi.. Ah, Rin terlalu takut jika ia mendapati kenyataan tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menyapanya. Ia takut semua orang mengabaikannya; seperti di dunia _nyata_-nya.

"Baiklah, A-aku .. akan mencoba." Rin menarik nafas panjang. _Aku bisa, Aku yakin aku bisa, _Kata sederhana dengan intonasi datar itu berhasil menaikkan _sedikit_ semangat Rin. Jari lentik Rin kemudian dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol yang tertera rapih di _handphone_-nya.

_FriendsTalk_

Tulisan berwarna _aquamarine _itu berhasil membuat Rin berdebar bukan main. Dunia maya yang berhasil ia temukan itu berupa situs _chatting_. Rin sudah melakukan segala yang diperlukan. Ia sudah mendaftarkan diri disana, membuat status, dan mengganti ava profile-nya. Tapi tak bisa ia sembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia gugup dan belum siap. _Tuhan, berikanlah aku sebuah keajaiban saat ini, aku—mohon. _Dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan, Rin menggulir tombol _track-ball_ nya kebawah sambil—menutup matanya.

1

2

3

Mata Rin terbuka. Setelah menangkap gambaran di layar _handphone_-nya, Sebuah senyuman tipis tersinggung di bibirnya.

_Aku benci Tuhan._

Rin melempar _Handphone_-nya ke sembarang arah. Ia tak perduli jika _handphone_-nya pecah atau rusak. Atau bahkan tak dapat diperbaiki selamanya. Amarah dan kebencian terlanjur membakar semua indra yang dimilikinya. _Aku benci—Tuhan. Tuhan itu jahat, dia yang telah mengambil Len—dariku. Dan dia tak pernah memberi kisah hidupku sebuah kisah yang bahagia; seperti kisah remaja lainnya. Dan ini .. tidak adil! sama sekali tidak adil! _

Rin menatap sekeliling, berharap menemukan _sesuatu_ yang mungkin cocok untuk dirinya saat ini. Lalu matanya tertuju pada satu benda, benda yang sederhana dan tak berharga; Pecahan kaca. _Ah, cocok sekali bukan? _Dengan senyum yang mengerikan, Rin perlahan maju dan mengambil pecahan kaca itu. _Dalam hitungan ke tiga, Aku akan menemuimu Len, Aku akan terlepas dari semuanya; Dunia ini, dan orang-orang yang berada didalamnya. Bukankah itu bagus? Mari kita hitung sampai 3 Len!_

_1_

_2_

_3—_

"—Drrrrt!" _eh? _Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pecahan kaca yang ia pegang. _Suara apa itu? getaran? Jangan-jangan .. _Dengan cepat dan—sedikit—terburu-buru, Rin berusaha mencari keberadaan _handphone_-nya. Di pelupuk matanya tergenang sebuah air mata yang ia tahu, akan jatuh dengan segera. Hatinya menjerit, berharap harapanya terkabulkan. Dan, Rin menemukanya; _handphone_-nya yang ia cari. Cepat-cepat ia menyalakan layar _handphone_-nya sambil terus berharap. Setelah iris mata Azure-nya menangkap apa yang ada di layar handphone-nya, Rin menemukan dirinya menangis, "Entah.. saat ini, aku harus sedih atau—bahagia."

/

_**Mikuo_Hatsu32**_

_Hai! Pendatang baru ya? Selamat datang di situs ini! Mohon bantuanya! Aku Hatsune Mikuo!_

_Sign, Mikuo_Hatsu32_

/

"Orang pertama dan kuharap, bukan yang terakhir.."

.

.

_To be Contiuned!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Pendek, Alur ga jelas, Typo, OOC meraja rela di Fic ini ;w;

Yak, part 3 akhirnya berhasil diselesaikan.. Semoga menghibur para readers semua!

(Rue : Ada saya o,o *Nunjuk tulisan Mikuo*)

(Mikuo : .. Seenaknya kau mengaku jadi aku! Piso mana Piso?) W—wah sabar Mikuo-kun QuQ"

(Misa : #Pisahin Mikuo ama Rue == Berantem itu dilarang Near! Dx *Lho?)

(Akaito : *Sigh* dasar Author gajhe) A-apa ..? Author gajhe..?

(Akaito : Hn, salah satunya kau *datar*) … Aku Author gajhe.. Aku Author Gajhe.. /pundung/

(Misa : Akaito ngajak ribut ==" S-sacchan bukan Author gajhe kok ^^") …. /pundung

(Akaito : Dasar merepotkan, Nah RnR minna? And No Flame!) Waa! C—chotto matte! Pertama-tama, Ijinkan saya membalas review para senpai dan readers dulu QuQ

(Akaito : Silahkan *NgemilCabe(?)*)

Ok, saatnya membalas Review~! /SemangatLagi (?)

**The Jigoku Shoujo**

Walah .. ternyata saya memang kurang jeli ya senpai .. Padahal udah lihat dari awal sampe akhir ternyata masih ada lagi.. Itu pun yang paling memalukan kesalahannya pas jawab Review QuQ

Ah, makasih informasinya senpai! Sebenarnya saya juga masih bingung tentang yang titik koma itu, Informasi senpai sangat membantu! Arigatou! Waii .. ada kesalahan baru lagi .. huix .. /Tepar/ Semoga saja, di fic ke 3 ini, kesalahan yang di chap dulu tidak terulang lagi atau berkurang QuQ

Dan .. tentu saja, Terimakasih sudah mau melihat perkembangan saya dan telah setia mereview fic ini dari chap 1 ! Arigatou! /bowsbowsbows/

(Rue : Sakur kalau lihat review dari senpai langsung loncat" sama teriak" ga jelas loh o,o) N-Nii-chan! Pergi"! Syuh Syuh! /dor

(Misa : Sacchan jangan begitu =w=" Ruepyon kan hanya memberitahukan sebuah kenyataan oAob ) T-Tapi kan.. QuQ

(Rue : Yaudah, Bales Review yang lain sana o,o) …Nyuruh OTZ

**Hikarin Shii-Chii**

Ok, kupanggil Hicchan ya~ u (Rue : Kupanggil Hikarin-chan boleh?) (Misa : Aku panggil Hika-chii ya? :3)

Bener sampe pgn nangis? Wah .. Keinginan saya membuat Fic yang bikin readers nangis hampir tercapai ya .. ;w;

Waah sama kyk Rin ya? 8D (Rin : Kita sama yey! #Tossu)

Siip Siip, Chap 3 sudah update nih! Semoga menghibur ya :D dan Arigatou telah setia me-review dari chap 1! Arigatou Arigatou~ /BowsBows

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**

Hehe habisnya terlalu semangat ^^"

Sacchan? Boleh kok boleh x3 (Rue : Sakur aja *Plak) (Misa : Ruepyon ==" /TendangRue)

Wah maaf bikin Len meninggal .. ;w; *Kasi Tisu (?)*

Arigatou! Semoga di chap 3 ini makin menghibur ne~ dan Arigatou juga telah me- review fic saya dari chap 1! Hontou ni Arigatou! /BowsBowsBows

Selesai .. /PundungLagi

Oh iya, hampir lupa, maaf disini Meiko, Neru dan kasane teto jadi pemeran antagonis .. Saya ga bermaksud menjelek"an mereka kok .. Maaf ya /PundungLagi (?)

(Rue : Sakur hobi pundung)

(Misa : Akaito, tanggung jawab sana! ==)

(Mkuo : baiklah, Sacchan, kau mau sup negi? Enak loh!)

(MiRu : Bukan elu Mikuoo ! *GebukMikuo*)

(Akaito : Abaikan Author ga jelas itu, Nah, RnR minna ? and No Flame ! )

(Rin : Eh .. Kok aku jadi pendepresi disini yah? Lennya mati lagi! Author tanggung ja—Lho? pada kemana?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid

Warning : Gajeness, Abalness, OOC, OOT maybe? (?), Typo(s) & MissTypo(s) berserakan dimana–mana (?), Alur ga jelas + kecepetan, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read! or you can press **ctrl + w** ne ~!

Summary : Rin Kagamine. Melakukan pelarian dari kenyataan dunia yang menolaknya. Bertemu seorang malaikat penyelamat; Mikuo Hatsune. Dan sang kupu-kupu hitam baru; Megurine Luka. /"Mikuo?"/ … seseorang mengintip mereka; ia sama sekali tak tersenyum.

.

**A/N**

Chap 4 hadir!

Sebenernya ide saya di fic ini mulai memudar gara" UTS dan tugas sekolah yang kian menggunung. Ditambah lagi seluruh file di kompi saya kehapus jadi saya harus mengetik dari awal lagi /Curcol/ dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya mem-publish fic gajhe ini.

(Rin : mau telat setaun kek, masa bodo. Lagi siapa juga yang mau baca fic mu?) … Rin-chan, kau terlalu jujur.. /pundung

(Akaito : Setuju, makanya kubilang kau Author gajhe) Aku mengerti.. /Pundung(lagi)

Nah, ngga mau banyak ngomong di A/N, soalnya takut idenya lenyap.

(Mikuo : Ganbatte! *TebarNegi*)

(Rue : Ok, Enjoy this chap!)

(Misa : Selamat membaca Minna~:3) Arigatou minna-chan~! Nah—

—**Here we go~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**or,**

**press ****ctrl+w****!**

**.**

**.**

Rin menarik nafas panjang, jari lentiknya bersiap membalas chat dari Mikuo. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti. _Apakah ia akan menerimaku sebagai temannya? Apakah dia akan membalas chat dariku? Aku ingin membalas tapi—Argh! jika ia tidak merespon chat dariku bagaimana? _Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi menghantam benaknya itu kembali membuatnya terombang-ambing antara iya—dan—tidak. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku coba dulu? Ah, lebih baik kucoba daripada tidak sama sekali! _Rin kemudian dengan gugup menekan tombol di _handphone_-nya.

/

**Kagami_Rin14**

_Aku kagamine Rin, salam kenal, Hatsune-san._

/

'send'

dengan cepat Rin meng-_klik _tombol itu. Ia terus memandang layar _handphone_-nya. Terus, dan tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Dan akhirnya, keajaiban itu datang; Mikuo membalas chat nya. Bolehkan saat ini Rin menangis lagi?

/

**Mikuo_Hatsu32**

_Salam kenal juga! Kupanggil Ricchan ya? Kurasa, nama itu cocok untukmu. Dan, panggil saja aku Mikuo._

/

"Ricchan? Nama yang .. imut." Ah, bisa Rin rasakan, dadanya menghangat. Ada perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan. Dan itu .. tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya; kecuali saat bersama Len tentunya. Cepat-cepat ia membalas chat dari Mikuo.

/

**Kagami_Rin14**

_Baik, Kupanggil Mikuo-kun boleh? Ah iya .. Ano—Apa kabar?_

/

_Bodoh! _Pekik Rin didalam hatinya. _Aku benar-benar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku menanyakan topik membosankan itu! Aku yakin Mikuo-kun aka—"Drrrt!" _ Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan perkataan dibenaknya, mata Azure Rin menangkap bahwa Mikuo telah membalas chatnya. _Ah.. dia membalas.. pertanyaanku? yang membosankan itu?_

/

**Mikuo_Hatsu32**

_Mikuo-kun? Tentu saja boleh, Kabarku? kabarku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu Ricchan?_

/

Rin mematung. _Ia bertanya padaku! Ia bertanya padaku!_

/

**Kagami_Rin14**

_Kabarku baik juga_

/

_Ah, terlihat mencurigakan tidak ya? Semoga tidak. Aku tak ingin Mikuo tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya. _Dan Rin berharap, Mikuo juga tidak berbohong; seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

/

**Mikuo_Hatsu32**

_Kau yakin dengan hal itu?_

/

Rin tersentak, _Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud dari perkataan Mikuo? Apa.. Mikuo tahu aku bebohong? Tapi.. Itu kan mustahil! _ Rin terdiam sejenak, berusaha menentukan jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas pertanyaan Mikuo. Lalu jari nya mulai mengetik ..

/

**Kagami_Rin14**

_Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?_

/

Lama Rin menunggu balasan dari Mikuo. Tapi Mikuo tak kunjung membalas. _Kenapa ia tak membalas chat dariku? Apa ia marah? Apa ia—tak mau menjawab? kami-sama, tolong jangan buat Mikuo marah kepadaku!_

1 jam telah beralu, dan Rin tak melihat ada _notification_ apapun di layar _handphone_-nya. Rin menyerah, ia membanting _handphone_-nya ke kasur dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

"—Drrt!" _eh? Getaran apa itu? _Rin membuka matanya perlahan dan mencari letak _handphone_-nya berada. Ia menemukan _handphone_-nya berada dilantai. Belum sempat Rin meraih handphone-nya, tiba-tiba sudut mata Rin mendapatkan bahwa—

Akaito Shion **Calling,**

.

.

.

_Eh?_

Rin langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya saat mendapatkan kenyataan aneh dan mengerikan—bagi Rin—itu. _Akaito menelponku? untuk apa? apa dia mau mengancamku lalu membunuhku? _Pikiran aneh langsung berkelebat dikepala Rin. _Apa ia akan membunuhku? Apa ia meminta uang ratusan juta dan menyanderaku ketika tidak mendapatkan uang itu? Apa dia—Argh! Kami-sama, ini benar-benar membuatku pusing!. _ Lama Rin memutuskan untuk menjawab—atau—membiarkan. Akhirnya akal sehatnya menang, dan Rin pun—dengan terpaksa—menekan tombol hijau di handphone-nya; sambil berdoa, barangkali Akaito benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Halo?" Suara serak Rin mengawali pembicaraan. Hening. Rin memutar bola matanya; rasa kesal mulai berkecamuk dibatinnya.

"Halo?" Lagi, Rin mencoba lagi. Tapi yang ia dapatkan—hening.

"Ada apa, Shion-san? Kau benar-benar menggangguku!" Rin mulai menaikkan suaranya. Ia kesal; ia kesal pada Akaito Shion, siluman merah itu.

"SHIO—""Maaf, dengan Kagamine Rin? Ah, ternyata itu kau."

Ya ampun, ada pisau disini? ia ingin membunuh Akaito saat ini juga.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin cepat; Ia malas berbasa-basi.

"Kau tahu? besok sekolah."

"Hah?" Kening Rin berkerut. Bukan, Rin bukan nenek-nenek. Ia hanya sedang mencerna kata-kata bodoh Akaito Shion tadi. Hatinya menjerit, _SIAPA SAJA TAU BESOK SEKOLAH, BAKA!_

"Dan kau harus masuk—titik. Mengerti? nah, sekarang istirahatlah."_ KLEK!_ Bisa Rin dengar Akaito mematikan teleponnya. Rin memandang layar handphone-nya sesaat. Lalu ia menonjok layar _handphone_-nya. Tepat pada tulisan _Akaito Shion._

"Aku benci orang baka. Dan kau baka, _Shion-san_." Rin menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamar, "Satu hal lagi, kau memaksaku untuk kesekolah! menyebalkan!" Rin kesal. Ya, Rin—amat—kesal. Tapi dibalik kekesalan yang memuncak, ada satu garis kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. Oh, garis apa itu? Yah, Rin malas mempermasalahkan garis tak berguna itu sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ngh .." Rin membuka sedikit matanya, ia terdiam sebentar ditempat tidur saat seberkas cahaya masuk melewati celah kelopak matanya. "Jam berapa ini?" Dengan malas, Rin bengkit dan mencari _handphone_-nya. Setelah ia menyalakan layar _handphone_-nya, matanya terbelalak mendapatkan—

"—Mikuo-kun membalas chat-ku?" Rin terlonjak kaget. Bisa Rin rasakan sekarang, ia berasa berada dilangit. Dan, ia—tak bisa turun.

/

**Mikuo_Hatsu32**

_Tidak. Hanya saja, aku khawatir. Gomenna_

/

Wajah Rin menghangat ketika iris Azure miliknya menelusuri balasan chat dari Mikuo. Bahkan sekarang, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

/

**Kagami_Rin14**

_Aku tak apa, terimakasih._

/

_Apakah .. ini jawaban yang tepat? Aku tak ingin membuat Mikuo-kun khawatir .._

Baru kali ini .. Ya, baru kali ini Rin merasakkan perasaan khawatir yang sangat berlebihan. _Ini artinya apa?_

/

**Mikuo_Hatsu32**

_Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Dan semoga, kau selalu baik-baik saja, Ricchan._

/

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil Rin. _Terimakasih .. Terimakasih .. _Hanya kata itu yang terus terucap diiringi air mata yang entah kenapa mengalir dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku telat!" Pekik Rin panik ketika jam di layar _handphone_-nya menunjukkan pukul 6 : 45. Sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran disekolahnya dimulai, dan itu pertanda buruk bagi Rin!

"Aku berangkat!" Rin berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memperdulikan peluh yang terus menetes membasahi baju seragamnya. Tiba-tiba—

**BRUK!**

"A—ah, maafkan saya! Saya tak sengaja menabrak—" Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapatkan—

—Seorang anak—yang wajahnya tertutup topi dikepalanya—mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rin, "_Daijoubu, desuka?_"

Rin gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan dari anak itu, "A—_Hai' daijoubu desu._"

Anak itu hendak membuka mulut, namun Rin keburu melonggos pergi.

"Ah.."

.

.

.

Rin mempercepat larinya melewati lorong-lorong panjang disekolahnya. _Aku telat! Ok, aku telat! Aku—sangat—telat! Dan kuharap, bukan. Sangat berharap sensei belum menginjakkan kakinya dikelas!_

Mata Rin terbuka lebar ketika ia mendapatkan kelas yang ia cari sudah berjarak 2 meter dari pandanganya._ Sebentar lagi, sebentar la—_

"Ohayou!" dengan 'agak' kasar Rin menggeser pintu kelasnya. Semua anak memandang kearahnya dengan jijik dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Rin menatap ke sekeliling, _sensei belum datang rupanya. DitambahMeiko dan gank-nya sepertinya absent kali ini, yokatta. _Dengan perlahan, Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya. Ia tak sengaja melirik kearah tempat duduk sang _ketua kelas_. Dilihatnya, tempat duduk itu kosong. _Cih, menyebalkan! dia yang menuruhku ke sekolah malah .. ARGH sudahlah! _Rin menopang dagunya dengan malas dan memandang keluar jendela. _Aku bo—ah iya! aku kan membawa handphone! _Buru-buru Rin mengambil handphone dari tas-nya dan membuka situs dunia kedua-nya. Tiba-tiba pupil mata Rin membesar ketika iris azure-nya mendapatkan—

—Ada yang menyapanya; bukan Mikuo. Kali ini, orang yang berbeda. Rin tekankan sekali lagi, _berbeda_.

/

**Megurine_Luchan32**

Hai! Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Luka desu! yorosiku~ kau temannya Mikuo ya? :D

/

Rin menatap layar handphone-nya dengan pandangan kosong, _Tunggu, anak ini.. kenal dengan Mikuo-kun?_

(Rin mulai berfikir, Luka adalah kupu-kupu hitam yang berkelebat menutupi pemandangannya; Luka bukanlah _temannya)_

.

**[?] P.O.V**

Senyuman tipis tersinggung tiba-tiba dibibirku. Dan entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah_mu_—ralat, senyuman_mu_ lebih tepatnya, dadaku menghangat.

"Hei—"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan anak laki-laki disebelahku menatapku dengan wajah kebingungan, "Tidak masuk?"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanya, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya ku sebelumya.

"Kau—" belum sempat anak itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku memberikan kode; sebaiknya-kita-masuk. Anak tadi tersenyum melihatku lalu menangguk, "Hei, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri berjam-jam seperti tadi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng mendapati pertanyaannya. Justru karena melihat apa yang kulihat tadi, aku seakan tak merasakan apapun selain _bahagia_. Ya, itu karena dirimu—

.

.

.

.

—Kagamine Rin.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ohayou." seorang anak laki-laki bersiluet merah itu membuka pintu kelas perlahan. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan—anak laki-laki dibelakangnya. _Siapa itu?_

"Ini Amane Rikuo," Akaito menoleh kearah anak laki-laki bersiluet Aquamarine itu. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika namanya disebutkan. "Dia anak baru." lanjut Akaito.

"Amane Rikuo, _hajimemashite_, _minna-san_." anak laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Karena _sensei_ izin sebentar, aku yang memperkenalkannya. Kemudian kau Rikuo, silahkan duduk di sebelah Rin. Karena hanya bangku itu yang kosong." jelas Akaito. Rikuo mengengguk dan berjalan perlahan menuju bangku disebelah Rin.

"Ah, _hajimemashite_, Rin..-chan? namamu itu kalau tidak salah ya?" Tanya Rikuo sembari duduk dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya; Ia tersenyum kearah Rin.

"Hajimemashite, Amane-_san_." ujar Rin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Matanya masih fokus menatap layar handphone-nya.

Rikuo hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Panggil saja aku Rikuo."

"Hn." balas Rin dengan malas. Dan sekali lagi,ia tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Rikuo. _Well_, Rin paling malas berurusan dengan manusia . Kecuali Len dan teman-teman di _dunia keduanya_ tentu saja. Aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Kagamine-san, berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya itu tidak sopan."

Sudah tahu siapa suara itu, Rin hanya mendengus kesal dan memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia mengadah, benar saja, yang tadi menceramahinya adalah **A K A I T O S H I O N**. Sang ketua kelas paling sok bijak di dunia ini. Rin menatap tajam kearah ketua kelas itu, "Apa pedulimu?"

Akaito menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang—sangat—datar, "Hanya mengingatkan."

Rin memutar bola matanya dan membuang muka; ia malas bertengkar dengan manusia sok itu sekarang. Semoga saja, hari ini cepat berlalu dan ada yang mau membunuh sang Akaito shion bodoh itu.

**[Skip Time]**

.

.

.

_Kriiiing__—_

"Ah akhirnya." Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Bel yang telah lama Rin nanti-nanti itu akhirnya memainkan perannya.

"Anu—" Mengetahui suara siapa itu, Rin memutar sedikit badannya, dan ia benar; Rikuo ada di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin ketus. Rikuo tersenyum, "Cuma ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa. _Saa, Jaa na, Ricchan_."

Rin seakan tidak punya telinga kali ini, ia seakan _tuli_ mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Rikuo. Ya, _tuli_ dalam arti tertentu. Mulut Rin sontak terbuka,

.

.

.

.

"Mikuo?"

(Dan tanpa disadari, seseorang mengintip mereka; ia sama sekali tak tersenyum)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Selesai! pendek kan? ga jelas kan? banyak typo kan? alurnya kecepetan kan? Bisa ditebak kan? hahaha .. /KetawaDatar /Ditimpuk

(Akaito : … /NgemutCabe)

(Micchan : A—akaito-kun nelpon Rin? Iriii! QAQ)

(Akaito : Kau mau ditelpon juga hm?)

(Micchan : A—aku.. *blush*)

Cinta memang indah kyaaa~~ xD /Tebar"Negi

(Mikuo : Woy, negi ku!) G-gomen! /Balikin

(Rue : Ayo kita jodohin misachii sama Akaito sakur!) Ayo"~! xD tapi.. bisa ngga jangan panggil aku sakur? /pundung

(Rin : Author! itu apaan coba **'[?] P.O.V ?'** ) E—eh itu biar readers penasaran ..

(Rin : Gak ngaruh! ) … QuQ" /pundung

(Akaito : Dasar ga jelas /ngemutCabe) Udah Akaito nge-date ama Micchan aja sana gih~ xD /Dorong

(Micchan : S—sacchan! *blush*)

(Rue : Ok, saatnya nge-stalk! /bawaHandycam)

Ok Minna, maaf menuh"in A/N! sampai disini dulu ya, karena tugas saya menumpuk dan harus secepatnya dikerjakan, saya ijin pamit! nah mind to—(Mikuo & Rin : BALESAN REVIEWNYA WOI!) O—oh iya .. /pundung/ Gomenna, resiko punya banyak tugas yang numpu—(Rin : Jangan bawel, mau digiles huh?) Gomennasaai! Ok, Sacchan siap membalas revieew!

* * *

><p><strong>The Jigoku Shoujo<strong>

S-senpai! mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya mem-publish fic! /Sujud

Aduh .. ternyata masih banyak ya typo-nya OTZ. Semoga di chap ini, Typo-nya berkurang..

Wah .. makasih pemberitahuannya senpai! Anu.. Hikkimori itu apa yah? /Dijitak

Pair Rin x Akaito? ok! saya usahakan xD (Misa : Akaito-kun sama misa aja QAQ) (Rue : Akaito diperebutkan o,o )

Iya itu karya kita, makasih pujiannya senpai! kalau berkenan .. silahkan review ehehe .. xD /Dor

Akhir kata .. terimakasih atas segala kritk & sarannya, dan juga, arigatou sudah setia me-review ku dari chap 1! Arigatou~ /Sujud

* * *

><p>Ok, balesan Review sudah!<p>

(Misa & Rue : RnR, please minna!)

Yap, Flame juga boleh! Asal menyelipkan saran di dalamnya dan memakai bahasa yang sesuai ya, Arigatou!


End file.
